


Smut week 2017

by Evergade



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Mes textes pour la Smut Week 2017!
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)





	1. Day 1 How far does this tatoo go ?

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

La première fois que Jack l'avait vu, il avait cru qu'il avait rêvé. Parce que c'était impossible que le p'tit Haddock ait un tatouage. C'était le genre à garder le nez dans les bouquins, pas très social et plutôt discret. Jack s'en foutait, comme il se foutait de tout. Des autres, de ses parents, de l'école, de lui-même. D'absolument tout. Il se dit qu'il avait dû rêver et ne chercha pas plus loin.

Il n'avait même pas fait exprès d'y faire attention la seconde fois qu'il le vit. Haddock avait descendu son pull trop large et Jack l'avait quand même vu. Il commença à s'y intéresser et la troisième fois, il attendit qu'Hiccup se change. Malheureusement le petit brun alla se changer dans les toilettes et Jack dû alors ruser pour le voir.

Il essaya discrètement au début, de le surprendre quand son pull se soulevait, mais cette saloperie était bien trop grande pour remonter suffisamment pour qu'on puisse voir un bout de peau. Après une semaine, il avait perdu patience. Il avait déclenché une baston générale sur Haddock, en envoyant des messages anonymes en disant que c'était le nerd qui avait rayé la voiture de leur professeur principal et que c'était à cause de lui que toute la classe avait été privée de sortie scolaire à la plage l'année dernière. Tout le monde avait commencé alors à dévisager le petit brun, et Astrid, la déléguée de classe avait fait passer le message en début de cours. Elle connaissait les rumeurs et elle connaissait Hiccup et il était impossible que ce soit lui. De plus, à ce moment-là, il était avec son cousin en réunion de famille. Tout le monde chercha à savoir d'où venait les messages et Jack avait rapidement changé son numéro.

Il essaya encore d'autre trucs pour faire enlever son T-Shirt au petit nerd, mais rien n'y fit. Il alla même jusqu'à essayer de le surprendre chez lui mais il tomba sur la mauvaise fenêtre et eut le malheur de constater que les taches de rousseur était héréditaire et que le père d'Hiccup en avait jusque sur les fesses. À partir de là, il comprit qu'il était maudit et qu'il était destiné à ne jamais voir le tatouage d'Haddock.

Il finit presque par abandonner. Presque. Car un jour, quelques semaines après qu'il avait été à deux doigts de se brûler la rétine en ayant vu les fesses nues de son père, Jack croisa mini Haddock dans les toilettes. Quand il alla se laver les mains, Jack s'assit à côté de lui sur l'évier.

-Il va jusqu'où ton tatouage ?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-T'as un tatouage. Je l'ai vu. Il va jusqu'où ?

-Je n'ai pas de tatouage.

-Mens pas, je l'ai vu.

-T'as rêvé.

-Aller, montres.

-Laisses-moi partir, Frost.

Jack bloqua la sortie.

-Allez, t'as qu'à juste me le montrer et je te fous la paix, derrière. Promis.

Hiccup soupira et leva les eux aux ciel.

-Allez.

-Très bien, si tu veux savoir, c'est un dragon. Il a la tête sur mon pectorale, le corps dans mon dos, il a ses pattes sut mon nombril et la queue descend sur ma cuisse. Content ?

-Je peux le voir ?

-Non.

-Allez, juste un petit coup…

-J'ai dit non. Lâches moi.

-Aller… Je te montre les miens.

-J'm'en tappe !

Jack attrapa le bas de son pull et Hiccup essaya de s'en écarter. Malheureusement, il ne réussit qu'à le déchirer et Jack en profita pour lui enlever complètement, le laissant uniquement en pull. Hiccup referma ses bras sur lui en criant.

-Ça va pas ?!

Jack fronça les sourcils en apercevant des cicatrices sur les bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Rends moi mon pull !

-Non. Que-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Il lui attrapa le bras de force et Hiccup essaya de se débattre. Il vit des traces rouge foncé à certains endroits et d'autre plus anciennes devenus blanches. Certaines avaient la forme de petite veine qui partaient dans tout les sens et d'autre ressemblait à de grosse brûlures

-C'est ton père qui t'as fait ça ?

-Hein ? Mais ça va pas !

-C'est qui qui t'as fait ça !

-C'est personne ! Voilà, t'es content ?

-C'est ça ! Tu t'es fais ça tous seul ?

-J'ai pris la foudre, abruti !

Jack fut tellement estomaqué qu'il le relâcha.

-Hein ?

-Nan, mais mon père… N'importe quoi.

-Beh je sais pas… Il est plutôt balèze…

-Mon père n'a jamais levé la main sur moi. Je sais ce que les gens pensent en le voyant, mais il ne m'a jamais frappé. T'as vu comment je suis frêle ? Il aurait pu me faire mal…

-Généralement, c'est le but, quand tu te fais battre. T'as pris la foudre ?

-Ouais… C'est une longue histoire. J'ai pas envie de la raconter. Je peux récupérer mon pull ?

-Pas tant que tu me la racontes pas. Ou tu me montres ton tatouage. Au choix.

Hiccup leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Et puis c'est tout bénéf' pour toi. J'ai peut-être un pull dans mon casier pour toi.

-Génial…

-Alors ?

-Tu vas pas me laisser enfermé ici jusqu'à Pâques ?

-Tu paris ?

-On a qu'une heure de pause. Les profs vont s'inquiéter.

-Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

-Mon père va me chercher.

-Je lui souhaite bon courage pour qu'il comprenne qu'on est ici.

Hiccup grogna.

-Bon si je te montre mon tatouage, tu me laisses sortir ?

-Ouais. Et t'aura même droit à un pull en plus.

-Super.

Haddock retira son T-Shirt et montra son corps tatoué zébré de cicatrice.

-Wow.

Le tatouage partait de son épaule gauche. Le dragon avait ses griffes plantées dans son épaule puis sa tête reposait sur son pectoral. Jack ne le vit pas mais à il devina que le corps entier du reptile était sur le dos d'Hiccup. On voyait ses pattes arrière s'accrocher à son ventre et sa queue immense s'enrouler autour de la taille du brun. Elle disparaissait sous le pantalon et quand Jack le réalisa, il leva les yeux vers Hiccup.

-Enlève ton pantalon.

-Nan, t'es sérieux ?

-Eh, j'ai dit que je voulais le voir en entier.

-Non. Non, j'enlèverais pas mon pantalon.

-Attends, t'as dit…

-Si tu me forces, je te préviens, j'irais voir les flics.

Jack fronça les sourcils devant le changement de ton d'Hiccup.

-Oh, calmes toi…

-Je n'enlèverais pas mon pantalon.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Point barre. C'est suffisamment… Je me sens bien assez ridicule comme ça, alors non.

-Si tu crois que je te demande ton avis ? Décida Jack.

Il s'avança vers Hiccup et agrippa ses mains à son pantalon. Il en ouvrit le premier bouton alors qu'Hiccup se débattait en criant. Jack le poussa contre le mur en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

-Eh, c'est bon, tu te calmes, je vais pas te violer, okay ? Je veux juste voir ce qu'il y a en dessous.

Hiccup commença à pleurer et Jack, bien que ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, ce dit que peut-être il était allé trop loin. Il s'écarta, et Hiccup ne chercha pas à courir vers la sortit ni même à récupérer son pull. Il continua de pleurer en tombant sur le sol, dos contre le mur. Jack soupira et s'installa à côté de lui.

-Je suis désolé.

Hiccup ne le regarda pas et continua de pleurer. Jack regarda droit devant lui, et réfléchissant à quelque chose à dire pour s'excuser (parce qu'il en avait vraiment pas l'habitude), il remarqua sa jambe. Le pantalon était mis d'une façon curieuse, comme si Hiccup n'avais pas de jambe.

-Elle a quoi ta jambe ?

Immédiatement, Hiccup la replia vers lui.

-Elle a rien, dit-il en reniflant.

Mais la façon dont le pantalon était aplatit contre Hiccup alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, Jack réalisa que la foudre qu'avait pris le brun lui avait coûté bien plus que quelques cicatrices.

-Tu l'a perdu ?

Hiccup ne répondit pas puis finit par hocher timidement la tête.

-Je peux la voir ?

-Non… Non, elle est… Elle est hideuse… Déjà que j'étais pas beau avant, mais là…

-Tu veux rire ? Dit Jack sans même réfléchir.

Hiccup le regarda et Jack se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à gaffer cette fois. Délicatement, il saisit la main du nerd et déplia le bras où une zébrure rougeâtre lui partait de l'épaule jusqu'au milieu de l'avant-bras.

-On a l'impression… Que tu as le bras qui as gelé. Ça fait les mêmes marques sur ta fenêtre en hivers, quand ça gèle. C'est pas moche, on dirait que tu as été touché par l’hiver, c'est… Sérieux, si je pouvais avoir les mêmes…

Hiccup ricana et essuya ses larmes.

-T'as de drôle de références.

-Eh, j'adore l’hiver, c'est trop cool ! À ton avis, pourquoi je dis à tout le monde que je m'appelle Jack Frost ?

-C'est pas ton vrai nom ?

-Nan, c'est Jackson Overland. Mais c'est moche. Dès que j'ai dix-huit ans, je le fais changer.

-Je m'appelle Hiccup Horrib' Haddock Troisième du Nom. C'est pas vraiment mieux.

-Ton père t'as appelé Horrib' ?

-Ouais… Ma famille est une fana de l'époque viking. On a tous des noms débiles. Mon oncle à appelé mon cousin Rustick. Enfin, normalement c'est Rupert, mais il se fait appeler Rustick depuis qu'il a 5 ans…

-Et beh tu sais quoi. Je me sens moins ridicule, tout d'un coup. Sérieux qui irait volontairement se faire appeler Rustick ?

-Quelqu'un qui ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ?

Jack ricana et Hiccup le suivit. Sur un ton plus posé, Jack demanda :

-Tu es sûr que tu veux pas me montrer la fin de ton tatouage ?

-Mais t'es vraiment obsédé avec ça !

-J'adore les tatouages !

Hiccup secoua la tête.

-Non, c'est… C'est débile…

-Je te promets que je ne ris pas.

Hiccup le regarda, les yeux indécis.

-Tu promets ?

-Juré.

Hiccup soupira et se leva.

-Je l'ai fait après mon accident, il y a deux ans. Ça avait une certaine signification, mais… Tu vas trouver ça stupide.

-Moins stupide que de se faire appeler Rustick ou de se faire tatouer un bonhomme de neige sur la cheville droite.

-Hein ?

-Rien.

Hiccup laissa tomber et ouvrit son pantalon. Il soupira un grand coup et le fit tomber au sol. La queue du dragon s'entourait jusqu'au niveau de la jambe ou commençait la prothèse. Le bout de la queue était terminé par un aileron qui semblait ouvert. Jack n'était pas un expert mais il lui semblait que pour voler droit, il lui aurait fallu deux ailleront.

-Pourquoi la queue et comme ça ?

Hiccup soupira et ferma les yeux.

-Parce qu'il ne peut pas voler. S'il a la queue cassé, il ne peut pas voler.

Jack resta sans voix, comprenant toute la signification et se sentant complètement idiot d'avoir autant insisté. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Hiccup avait été tant mal à l'aise de lui en parler.

Il se leva alors que le nerd n'osait pas le regarder et le serra contre lui.

-Je suis désolé.

-T'y est pour rien, c'est juste… C'est juste idiot…

-Non. Non, c'est pas idiot. Ça l'est pas. Tu sais quoi ?

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et colla son front au siens.

-Je sais pas ce qui te fera voler. J'en sais rien, mais je le trouverais. Et en attendant, je vais te faire voler ton dragon pour te prouver que c'est possible.

Il attrapa son sac et en sortit le premier stylo qu'il trouva. Armé d'un marqueur rouge, il attrapa la jambe métallique d'Hiccup, le faisant vaciller contre le mur et gribouilla quelque chose. Quand il eut fini, il sourit et regarda Hiccup en refermant le bouchon.

-Tada !

Hiccup regarda sa prothèse et vit que Jack avait dessiné l'ailleront manquant sur sa prothèse, complétant ainsi la queue. Sans s'en empêché, il laissa couler les larmes et Jack se releva complètement pale.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé ! Je pensais bien faire et...

Hiccup le serra contre lui.

-Merci.

Jack fut soulagé et le pris dans ses bras à son tour.

-De rien.


	2. Day 2 Masturbation Monday

Hiccup sentit sa poche vibrer et attendit que le professeur regarde le tableau pour sortir son téléphone.

''Tu finis à quel heure ?''

''À 16 h.''

''On se retrouve dehors ?''

''Ok.''

Hiccup se dépêcha de ranger son téléphone et reprit le cours en note. Lorsque la cloche sonna, il rangea ses affaires et rejoint son petit ami dehors. Jack était assis sur une des barrières en ferraille qui entourait le lycéen, le nez plongé sur son téléphone et Hiccup le rejoint.

-Hey…

Jack leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils et sourit immédiatement en le voyant.

-T'as finis ?

-Oui. Mais t'avais pas cours jusqu'à 18 h ?

-Si mais je vais sécher. Qui a envie d'être en cours de maths le soir ?

Hiccup leva les yeux au ciel mais Jack ne manqua pas le petit sourire qu'il avait.

-Ça te dis qu'on aille faire un tour ? Il y a un endroit que je voudrais te montrer.

-Je veux bien mais pas longtemps. Mon père m'attend pour 17h.

Jack lui pris la main.

-Ça marche.

Il l’emmena dans un bar minuscule. Des gens étaient accoudés au comptoir et semblaient y être encrés comme s'ils étaient collés à leur siège, le regard vitreux plongé dans leur verre de vin. Un groupe de jeune près de la porte rigolaient, jouaient et étaient généralement bruyants. Mais Jack salua le serveur et demanda qu'on leur serve un café et un cappuccino et traîna Hiccup dans le fond de la salle, dans un coin reculé. Ils s'installèrent sur une table à l’abri des regards et Hiccup demanda :

-Tu viens souvent ici ?

-Assez. Je connais les proprios donc je viens squatter souvent. À chaque fois que j'ai pas cours en faite.

-T'as cours, là, normalement ?

-À 17 h. Et s'ils savent que je sèche les maths, ça ne les étonnera pas plus que ça.

Hiccup soupira mais sourit. Jack lui pris la main et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Hiccup répondit en l'embrassant doucement et s'arrêta dès qu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Hiccup s'écarta en rougissant.

-Si vous voulez vous bécoter, les mecs, il y a des endroits plus adaptés, fit le serveur

-Désolé, marmonna Hiccup.

-Alors, boule de neige, continua le serveur. C'est ta nouvelle conquête ?

-Non, fit Jack en souriant. C'est mon petit copain.

-Genre. Tu vas te poser plus de trois jour ?

Jack lui tira la langue et pencha la tête pour voir le groupe de jeune ;

-Et si tu allais voir ce que les cassos là-bas font ? Ils ont la tête des gens qui vont se barrer sans payer.

Le serveur grogna et les regarda.

-Nan, ils ont déjà payé. Et au passage, comment tu vas payer ?

-T'as qu'à le mettre sur mon ardoise.

-C'est ça…

Il partit, laissant les amoureux seuls et Hiccup demanda :

-Tu le connais ?

-Ouais, c'est… C'est un copain.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de conquête ?

Jack fut soudainement gêné et se frotta la nuque.

-Disons qu'il est pas rare que j'amène la personne que je veux sauter ici avant de… De la sauter.

-Charmant, grinça Hiccup. Ça veut dire que tu veux me sauter ? Faut-il que je m'inquiète ?

-Non, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Et oui, je veux te sauter.

-Je me sens tellement apprécié, tout d'un coup.

Jack l'attira contre lui et lui embrassa la tempe, mais Hiccup ne se laissa pas faire pour autant.

-Mon cœur, si je voulais juste te sauter, je l'aurais fait il y a un moment. J'aurais pas attendu trois semaines.

-Qui sais. Si ça se trouve, tu n'arrives pas à tes fins et…

-Hiccup, tu crois vraiment que j'ai la patience d'attendre trois semaines ? Généralement, je flirte deux trois jours et ensuite je tente. Si ça marche tant mieux, si ça foire… Je vais voir quelqu'un d'autre.

Hiccup ne répondit pas.

-Rassures moi, tu me crois ?

-Jack, je… Je suis pas habitué à ce genre de chose. L'amour, les couples et tout le reste. J'ai jamais… Je suis jamais sortit avec qui que ce soit, avant toi. Et si jamais tu me prépares un coup fourré, je…

-Jamais je ne te ferais ça ! Protesta Jack.

Il attrapa son visage qu'il le mit face au sien.

-Je t'aime, tu m'entends ? Je m'inquiète pour toi, je souris comme un abruti dès que tu m'envoies un message, j'ai le cœur qui fait des bon dès que je te vois me regarder. J'ai jamais ressentit ça avant. Bien sûr que je veux te sauter. Mais pas juste une fois et puis on en parle plus. Je veux qu'on fasse ça tout le temps !

-Euh, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit humainement possible de…

-Mais non, pas comme ça ! Arg !

Il grogna.

-Je veux tout le temps être avec toi. J'ai vraiment pas l'habitude et je suis aussi novice que toi dans ce domaine-là, parce que j'ai jamais aimé personne. Mais je te veux toi. Pas juste ton corps, je te veux en entier.

Hiccup ne répondit pas, et se contenta de le fixer des yeux.

-Tu comprends ou pas…

-T'es amoureux de moi ?

-Tu crois que je suis capable de supporter quelqu'un plus longtemps que quelques jours ? Bien sûr que je t'aime.

Hiccup baissa les yeux.

-Je me sens idiot, maintenant.

Jack sourit et lui embrassa le visage. Hiccup lui répondit avec ferveur et le punk le sera contre lui.

-Je t'aime tellement murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser quand quelque chose vint s'écraser sur le mur juste à côté de leurs têtes. Ils arrêtèrent et virent que le serveur leur fit des signes énervés.

-Je crois que ça serais mieux de faire ça ailleurs, dit Jack. Prends ton café.

Hiccup attrapa son sac et pris sa tasse. Il suivit son petit ami qui le conduisit dans la partie privé du bar.

-Euh… T'es sûr qu'on a le droit d'être là ?

-Ouais, t'inquiète.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et Jack sortit des clés pour ouvrir la porte en haut des marches, dévoilant un petit appartement modeste.

-On est où ?

-Je t'ai dit que je connaissais les propriétaires.

-On est chez eux ?

-Ouais… On est chez moi.

Hiccup écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est toi le…

-Non, c'est mon oncle et ma tante. Mes parents habitent dans un autre pays et je suis allé vivre chez mon oncle et ma tante, ici. Mais ils vivent en dehors de la ville et me laissent squatter ici parce que c'est près du lycée. Ils viennent me voir une ou deux fois par semaine.

-T'as ton propre appart' ?

-Ouais. Plutôt cool, hein ?

Une mauvaise pensée envahie l'esprit d'Hiccup.

-C'est ici que tu amenais…

-Non, non, généralement, on faisait ça dans les toilettes, en bas.

-Et le serveur… Il dit rien ?

-Bunny s'en fou du moment que je suis discret et que je nettoie derrière.

-Sympas, fit Hiccup sur un ton qui pensait le contraire.

-Mais on est pas là pour parler de ça. On est là pour nous, alors…

Jack l'attrapa pour l'embrasser. Il retira son sac de son épaule et enleva les lunettes de son nez. Il commença à descendre ses mains un peu trop bas quand Hiccup l’arrêta.

-Quoi ?

-Jack… Est-ce que tu veux me sauter ?

-Oh, j'adorerais, fit l'argenté en embrassant de nouveau son cou.

Mais Hiccup le repoussa encore une fois.

-Quoi ? Fit Jack énervé.

-Euh… J'ai pas envie.

-Hein ?

-J'ai pas envie qu'on fasse l'amour.

-Attends, c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit que tu veux pas ?

-Non. Enfin un peu, mais il n'y a pas que ça.

-Mais quoi ?

-Je me sens pas prêt. Je suis bien avec toi mais j'ai pas envie… Pas maintenant.

Jack grogna.

-Putain…

-Je suis désolé.

-Non, c'est pas… C'est pas grave…

Hiccup tripota son pull et Jack se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Bon, est-ce qu'au moins, je peux te tripoter ?

-Hein ? Euh… Je pense, mais…

-Bon.

Jack lui retira son pull et se remit à l'embrasser. Il retira son propre T-Shirt et Hiccup demanda.

-Ça va me faire mal ?

-Hein ? Non !

Hiccup recula un peu et Jack compris qu'il s'y prenait mal.

-Écoutes, je suis désolé okay ? J'ai tendance à oublier que… Que t'as pas l'habitude. Et je crois que je me laisse un peu trop emporter.

-On fait quoi, alors ?

-On va y aller en douceur, okay?

Doucement, pour ne pas l’effrayer, Jack le conduisit sur le canapé. Il l'allongea dessus et se mis au-dessus de lui. Il plongea son visage dans son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Il fit remonter doucement sa main sous le T-Shirt blanc du nerd et caressa doucement son torse. Hiccup s'accrocha à ses épaules.

-Je te fais mal ?

-Non, non c'est rien, continue.

Jack continua de l'embrasser puis fit passer sa bouche sur sa nuque et demanda d'une voix douce.

-Ça va si je t'enlève ton T-Shirt ?

-Euh… Je suis pas très… C'est pas très beau.

Jack lui sourit.

-Tu oublies que je t'ai déjà vu presque nu, bébé. Et ce que j'ai vu est loin de me dégoutter.

Hiccup souffla.

-D'accord.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Non. Mais tu promets que tu ne diras rien ?

-Juré.

Hiccup enleva son T-Shirt et Jack souffla.

-T'avais promis de ne rien dire !

-J'ai rien dit.

-Je savais bien que c'était débile, fit Hiccup énervé en remettant son T-Shirt.

Jack essaya de l’arrêter et balança le vêtement de l'autre côté du canapé.

-C'est pas débile, c'est juste… C'est juste que j'adore tes cicatrices. Toi tu les aimes pas, je sais, j'avais compris. Mais je les trouve tellement belles.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hiccup de répliquer et les embrassa doucement, faisant courir sa langue le long d'une zébrure. Puis il en embrassa la pointe et s'attaqua à une autre. Il avait bien remarqué que si le nerd portait des vêtements trop grand pour lui, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas montrer son corps à qui que ce soit. Mais Jack était sincère quand il disait qu'il les trouvait belles et était déterminé à lui faire comprendre. Il embrassa toutes les zébrures qu'il trouva puis il retraça le tatouage et finalement, la respiration d'Hiccup commença à accélérer. Pour vérifier sa théorie, le punk glissa sa main vers la virilité du brun et c'est sans grande surprise qu'il la trouva tendu.

-Jack, soupira Hiccup, languis.

Jack sourit et remonta vers lui tout en continuant de masser le sexe de son petit ami.

-Oui, mon cœur…

-Touches-moi…

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Oui… Je te veux…

Jack sourit en se voyant déjà déflorer son petit ami joyeusement. Puis l'expression qu'avait Hiccup au début lui revint. Il ne voulait pas que leur première fois se passe comme ça. Il voulait quelque chose de spéciale. Et si pour Jack, le rêve de véritable amour s'était brisé à l'arrière d'une voiture quand il avait quatorze ans, il voulait lui offrir quelque chose de spéciale. Hiccup méritait qu'il fasse cet effort.

-Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, lui murmura-t-il.

Hiccup ouvrit soudainement les yeux, inquiets, mais un massage plus appuyé le fit repartir vers le monde des plaisirs. Jack ouvrit sa braguette et en sortit sa propre virilité tendue par la vision hautement érotique que lui offrait son petit ami. Il ouvrit le pantalon d'Hiccup et sortit la sienne.

Hiccup eut un son étranglé et Jack lui embrassa le coin des lèvres.

-Bébé, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

-Hum...quoi ?

Il se pencha vers son oreille et murmura de sa voix la plus chaude :

-Attrapes la mienne. Et donnes moi du plaisir.

Hiccup ouvrit les yeux.

-Hein ?

-Tu t'es déjà branlé ?

-Euh… Oui…

-Là c'est pareil, mais sur moi.

-Mais… Je…

-Et moi pendant ce temps…

Il donna un petit coup à son sexe et Hiccup poussa un petit cri.

-Je m'occupe de toi.

Hiccup hocha la tête et se mit à le masturber doucement. Pour l'encourager, Jack accéléra le rythme et bien vite, ils jouirent ensemble, dans un concert de soupirs et de mots murmurés. Hiccup l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime.

Jack sourit et l'embrassa en se collant à lui.

-T’excites pas, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je te dis ça, c'est probablement mon taux de phéromone qui est élevé…

-J'm'en fous, tu as dit que tu m'aimais.

-T'es un vrai casses pieds.

Jack sourit narquoisement.

-Mais tu m'aimes quand même.

Hiccup lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

-Mais je t'aime quand même.

Jack l'avait raccompagné chez lui et avait attendu qu'ils soient devant une ruelle où personne ne regardait pour l'embrasser correctement pour lui dire au revoir. Hiccup le regarda partir avec un petit sourire en se disant qu'il s'était peut-être trouver un petit copain correcte, cette fois. Il arriva chez lui avec une demi-heure de retard et mentit à son père en disant qu'il était passé à la librairie. Son père ne lui avait pas trop posé de questions et lui avait dit de faire attention à l'heure la prochaine fois. Hiccup n'avait rien dit mais il savait que si leur après midi se reproduisait, il aurait du mal à tenir sa promesses. Et ça ne l’embêtait pas plus que ça.


	3. Day 3 BDSM Day 4 PNAU R!PNAU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire est un gros PNAU, alors je n'ai pas écrit de chapitre spécial. J'ai profité de ce chapitre, ainsi que du suivant, pour exacerber leur différences pour montrer à quel point elles sont présentes.

Il n'était pas rare qu'Hiccup et Jack se disputent. Mais cette fois ci, ça avait bien failli leur coûter leur couple.

Tout était partit d'un rien, qui plus est. Jack s'était montré particulièrement affectueux quand ils étaient chez Hiccup, malgré ce que le brun lui avait demandé. Le nerd lui avait particulièrement bien précisé que son père savait pour eux, que ça ne l'enchantait pas, mais qu'il ferait avec, et Hiccup voulait réduire leur interactions affectueuses devant lui au minimum, par respect. Et Jack, en têtu contrariant et casses-pieds qu'il était, c'était fait une joie de bécoter Hiccup dès qu'il le pouvait. Il avait passé qu'une nuit chez lui, mais déjà Stoïck avait demandé à son fils de le faire partir. Il s'estimait tolérant et calme, vu la situation, alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était d'écraser la tête du punk pour se permettre de tripoter son fils comme ça. Le samedi dans l'après midi, il avait demandé à parler avec Hiccup en privé et n'avait pas mesuré ses mots.

-Je veux que tu le mettes dehors, fils.

-Papa…

-Je veux bien, que tu l'aimes, et que c'est ton… Ton copain, et tout. Mais je ne veux plus jamais le voir. Il ne te respecte pas, et je ne veux plus qu'il reste chez moi s'il ne te respecte pas.

-Ce n'est pas ça…

-Combien de fois lui as-tu demandé d'arrêter de te toucher alors que j'étais là ? Est-ce qu'il t'a écouté une seule fois ? Et j'ai bien compris qu'il fait ça uniquement parce que je suis là. Je ne m'interposerais pas dans ton choix, parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais je refuse de le voir te traiter comme ça.

Hiccup avait soupiré et lui avait dit qu'il essayerait de voir ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il avait parlé à Jack et le punk avait décrété que si son père n'était pas content, il pouvait se casser. Ils avaient pris leur affaires et étaient allés chez Jack.

-Pff, fit-il en s'écroulant sur le canapé. Ton père est vraiment un rabat-joie.

-Ça t'étonnes ? Tu as vu comment tu t'es comporté avec lui ?

-Tu parles, c'est juste qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée que son fils soit gay, c'est tout.

-Jack, ça n'a rien à voir. Je t'ai dit qu'il ne voulait pas nous voir nous embrasser et tout…

-Ouais, parce que c'est un sale…

Hiccup frappa la table, énervé, pour ne pas entendre le dernier mot. Il aimait beaucoup Jack, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer le fait qu'il insulte son père.

-Ça suffit.

Jack haussa un sourcil.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu insultes mon père, c'est compris ? Il a fait de gros effort pour nous accepter, et la façon dont tu t'es comporté… Je ne l'accepterais pas.

-Attends, c'est lui qui…

-Il a été plus que patient. Et si tu ne changes pas de comportement, on ne se verra plus chez moi.

-Pff, pour ce que j'en ai à faire…

-Quoi ?

-On a pas besoin d'aller chez toi, on peut rester ici.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

-Et alors ?

Hiccup soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour se calmer.

-Et alors ? Alors tu réalises que c'était la première fois que tu voyais mon père et que je voulais que ça se passe bien ? Il a fait de gros effort, il a mis sa fierté de côté, pour moi, et toi tu n'es même pas capable de te comporter décemment ?

-Ça va, c'est rien…

-C'est rien ? C'est rien ?! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?!

-Il y aura d'autre prochaine fois, Hiccup. Tu dramatises, là…

Hiccup attrapa son sac.

-Attends, tu te casses ?

-Et alors ? T'en a rien à foutre, non ? Alors je rentre chez moi. Amuses-toi bien tout seul.

Jack se leva et lui attrapa le bras.

-Tu peux pas te casser ! On devait passer le week-end ensemble !

-Pourquoi ? Cria Hiccup en dégageant son bras. Pour que t'en ai rien à faire de ce que je pense ? Ou de ce que je ressens? Au final, je te sers à quoi, hein ? Je suis juste une distraction ? Un moyen de te vider les couilles ?

-Pour ça faudrait déjà que tu veuilles bien te mettre à quatre pattes pour que je te saute.

Hiccup le poussa, plein de rage et jeta son sac au sol.

-C'est ça que tu veux ? Que je me mette à tes genoux ? Que je te serve de vide-couilles ?

Il le poussa une nouvelle fois, et Jack tomba.

-En faite t'en a rien à faire de moi. Tu prétends m'aimer, mais la seule personne que tu aimes, c'est toi. Tu sais quoi ? Je ne te servirais pas. C'est toi qui vas me servir.

Jack écarquilla les yeux, en voyant Hiccup dégrafer son pantalon.

-Att… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Hiccup l'attrapa violemment par la taille et le retourna. Il lui baissa son pantalon et quand Jack essaya de se débattre, il lui poussa la tête contre le sol et fourra ses doigts dans sa bouche. Plusieurs fois, Jack et lui avaient parlés de faire l'amour, et jusqu'à présent, Jack avait été patient, attendant que son petit ami lui dise quand il était prêt. Et plusieurs fois, quand ils dormaient ensemble, il n'était pas rare que Jack lui fasse des préliminaires dans la chaleur du moment, le conduisant à l'extase. Mais aujourd'hui, Hiccup n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était que le garçon qu'il aimait n'en avait rien à faire de lui et était égoïste. Alors il le serait lui aussi.

Jack essaya de le morde sans grand succès et Hiccup retira ses doigts. Il en enfourna un dans son anus et sans attendre le moindre signe de confort de Jack en fourra un deuxième et commença à l'étirer. Jack gardait la tête baissé et grognait son mécontentement. Il essayait de se débattre mais son petit ami avait une poigne de fer et l’empêchait de bouger. Il eut un soupire de contentement en sentant Hiccup retirer ses doigts mais se figea quand il l'entendit cracher sur sa main. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour le voir mettre de la salive sur son membre et se mettre derrière lui. Il se mordit la lèvre en se faisant pénétrer, parce qu'Hiccup y allait sans délicatesse.

-Hiccup… Tu me fais mal…

-Parce que toi, tu crois que tu ne me fais pas mal ?

Le brun donna un brusque coup de rein.

-Tu crois que ça fait plaisir de te voir te comporter comme un connard avec mon père ?

Il donna un autre coup.

-De voir que j'ai aucune importance pour toi ?

Un autre coup.

-De voir que tu te fous complètement de ce que je ressens ? De voir qu'en faite tu ne m'aimes pas ? De constater qu'en réalité la seule personne qui intéresse le grand Jack Frost, c'est lui-même ?

Il se mit à donner de violents coups de rein et quand il jouit, ce ne fut pas comme d'habitude, il ne ressentit aucun plaisir. Il sortit son sexe de Jack et éjacula sur ses fesses et un peu sur le bas de son dos. Il lâcha Jack, qui s'écroula au sol. Il rangea son membre dans son boxer et referma son pantalon. Il se releva et jeta un dernier coup d’œil au punk. Jack se mit en position fœtal et il vit les marques qu'il avait fait quand il l'avait tenu de force. Il vit les traces de son sperme sur lui et se sentit tout d'un coup malade de ce qu'il avait fait. Il attrapa son sac et sortit. Il descendit l'escalier et courut dans les toilettes du bar où il vomit l'intégralité de son estomac. Il sortit en courant, ignorant Aster qui l'appelait et rentra chez lui alors qu'une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il venait de violer son petit ami.

Quand il rentra dans la maison, son père lui demanda ce qu'il avait mais il ne répondit pas et monta directement se cacher sous sa couette. Son père monta le voir et s’assit à côté de lui dans le lit. Il sentit sa grande main se poser sur sa tête à travers les couettes.

-Hiccup, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien.

-Jack t'a fait du mal ?

Hiccup attendit un peu avant de répondre.

-C'est moi qui lui en ai fait.

-Hiccup…

-Papa laisses-moi. S'il te plaît.

Stoïck soupira, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas en tirer davantage et se leva.

-Je sors, fils, mais je ne te laisse pas. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis en bas, d'accord ?

Hiccup ne répondit pas et Stoïck sortit. Il lui amena à manger dans la soirée mais Hiccup restait sous ses couettes et n'y toucha pas. Le lendemain matin, Stoïck se leva et alla directement voir son fils. Il dormait encore, les joues inondés de traces de larmes.

Il soupira et alla se préparer un café. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, alors qu'il lavait sa tasse, d'entendre frapper à sa porte. Il pensa d’abord que c'était le facteur, avant de se rappeler que c'était dimanche. Il fut d'autant plus surpris en voyant que c'était Jack, l'air piteux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Jack leva sur lui des yeux fatigués.

-Je suis venu voir Hiccup. Mais je voudrais vous parler, d’abord.

Stoïck lutta contre l'envie de lui claquer la porte au nez puis le laissa entrer.

Quand une main caressa les cheveux, d'Hiccup, le tirant du sommeil, il pensa que c'était son père. Il se retourna dans le lit en pensant le voir, mais il vit une peau pâle et des cheveux argentés. Immédiatement, il s'écarta dans le lit.

-Jack ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Je suis venu te voir.

-Je… Je suis désolé… De ce que j'ai fait, et…

Mais Jack le coupa en le serrant contre lui.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi, je suis un gros con.

-Je suis désolé… Ce que je t'ai fait…

Jack s'écarta et pris son visage dans ses mains.

-C'est à moi de me faire pardonner, d'accord ? Je suis un gros con. J'ai… C'est pas que j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu ressens, c'est loin d’être le cas. Je t'aime vraiment, Hiccup. Mais quand j'ai vu ton père, j'ai cru… Je sais pas… Certainement que de toute façon, je ne lui plairais jamais, alors autant tout foutre en l'air correctement… J'ai pas… Je comprends pas l'attachement que tu as à ton père, parce que j'en ai aucun au mien. Et je comprends pas pourquoi c'était si important pour toi que ça se passe bien, hier. Mais je suis désolé d'avoir tout fait foirer. Et à l'avenir, si tu veux bien me donner une chance, je te jure que dès que ça aura de l'importance pour toi, je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Hiccup, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui compte pour moi, c'est vrai. Et je ne mets personne au-dessus de moi. À part toi.

-Comment tu peux m'aimer… Après ce que je t'ai fait…

Jack lui sourit doucement.

-Premièrement, c'est loin d’être la pire partie de jambe en l'air à laquelle j'ai eut droit, et tu n'auras pas plus de détails à ce sujet. Et deuxièmement, j'ai pris ça comme une punition. Parce que tu m'as fait mal, mais c'est une blessure physique et ça guérira vite. Mais ce que je t'ai infligé à toi, c'est bien pire et je mérite cent fois pire pour ça.

Hiccup le serra contre lui.

-Je suis désolé…

-C'est moi qui suis désolé… Écoutes, si tu veux toujours de moi…

Hiccup s'écarta.

-C'est toi qui devrais plus vouloir de moi.

Jack lui sourit tendrement

-Je voudrais toujours de toi, Hiccup. Tu as une grande place dans ma vie, ne doutes jamais de ça. La plus grande place.

Il lui posa un baiser sur le front.

-Écoutes, ton père m'a invité à prendre le petit déjeuner. Alors, je vais descendre et quand tu seras prêts, tu nous rejoindras d'accord ?

Hiccup hocha la tête et Jack sourit. Il se leva du lit et sortit. C'est sans grande surprise qu'il croisa Stoïck derrière la porte. Ils descendirent dans la cuisine tout les deux et Stoïck lui dit :

-C'est que mon fils t'a pété la rondelle pour que tu marches comme ça ?

-Je vous ai dit que je vous en parlerais pas.

Stoïck sourit et lui servit un verre de jus d'orange.

-Autant que tu le saches, mon fils a un héritage viking, et si ça se voit pas trop chez lui, il reste qu'en cas de pétage de câble, il te surprendrait par sa force et sa brutalité.

-J'ai pu le constater, merci bien.

Stoïck sourit. Un instant plus tard, Hiccup les rejoignait et il s'installa à côté de Jack, toujours un peu gêné par ce qu'il avait fait. L'argenté lui prit la main sous la table et attendit que Stoïck est le dos tourné pour l'embrasser sur la tempe. Il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura :

-C'est derrière nous, maintenant, alors ne te tracasses pas avec ça, okay ?

Hiccup soupira et hocha la tête, sachant qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais vraiment l'effacer de sa mémoire. Jack lui sourit et l'embrassa pour le réconforter. Et quand Stoïck se retourna, il laissa couler. Si ce punk a autant d'amour pour mon fils dans le cœur qu'il en a dans ses gestes et dans ses yeux, pensa-t-il, il vaudra peut-être la peine que je le laisse voir Hiccup.


	4. Day 5 Threesome Tursday

Quand Hiccup était venu voir Jack sans s'annoncer, dans le but de lui faire une surprise, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à le voir à poil, sur son canapé, entrain de se faire prendre par le serveur.

Il était rentré chez lui sans un mot et était aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Son père avait essayé de savoir ce qu'il se passait, sans aucun résultat. Après deux jours sans nouvelles, Jack était venu chez lui. Et en le voyant, Hiccup lui jeta le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main.

-Dehors !

-Hey, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

-Je t'ai vu !

-He-Hein ?

-Je t'ai vu me tromper ! Avec Aster !

Jack soupira.

-Et merde.

-Et merde ? Fit Hiccup en se levant. C'est ça ta réaction ? Et merde ?!

Il lui jeta un autre objet.

-Hiccup, c'est pas c'que tu crois…

-C'est ça ! T'étais pas entrain de te faire sauter, alors ? Vous faisiez quoi, alors ? Hein ? Un twister à poil ?

-S'il te plaît, laisses-moi en placer une ! Fit Jack en le prenant par les épaules.

Il le fit asseoir sur le lit.

-Après, tu pourras me gifler.

Hiccup s'écarta et serra son oreiller contre lui.

-Pourquoi tu couchais avec ?

Jack soupira.

-Hiccup, c'est toi que j'aime.

-Arrêtes…

-C'est la vérité. C'est toi que j'aime. Et tu n'es pas prêts à ce qu'on fasse l'amour, je le respecte totalement. Mais moi j'en ai besoin, tu comprends ? J'essaye de résister, mais des fois, j'ai juste trop… Je fais ça avec Bunny, parce qu'il est célibataire, lui aussi, et que c'est un copain, c'est tout. Je te jure que ça s'arrête là.

-Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé avant ?

-Parce que je savais que dès que tu serais au courant, tu ne voudrais plus de moi.

-T'as eu raison.

Jack souffla.

-Je voulais juste que tu attendes d'être prêt sans te forcer. Je voulais que la décision vienne de toi sans que tu te sentes obligé parce que moi j'en avais envie.

-T'étais obligé d'aller voir ailleurs ?

-C'était juste avec Bunny ! C'est pas comme si j'allais voir n'importe qui d'autre.

-Vous faites ça souvent ?

-À peu près une fois par semaine.

-Super. Donc dès que j'ai le dos tourné, tu vas te faire sauter par le barman. Génial.

-C'est… Non, c'était plutôt… Dès que j'en avais envie.

-Je croyais que je te suffisais…

-Tu me suffis, Hiccup, je te jure…

-Je ne crois pas… Écoutes, je veux que tu t'en ailles, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas si je suis prêts à te pardonner ça…

-Okay…

Jack se leva.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ?

Hiccup ne répondit pas et préféra regarder par la fenêtre.

Il réfléchit à la situation pendant des jours. Savoir s'il devait pardonner Jack ou pas… Le punk avait arrêté de l'appeler et de lui envoyer des messages après une quinzaine de jours. Hiccup mit trois semaines avant d'aller le voir pour qu'ils en parlent et lorsqu'il le se trouva sur le pas de la porte du Guardians, Bunny alla le voir.

-Viens avec moi, gamin, faut qu'on parle.

-Je suis venu voir Jack.

-Je sais.

Il le conduisit dans les cuisines.

-Il est pas vraiment en état de te répondre, pour l'instant.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'as trop baisé ?

Bunny sourit et Hiccup se serrait volontiers jeté sur lui s'il n'était pas ridiculement plus petit que lui.

-Crois moi, j'y suis pour rien. Jack a sifflé une bonne partie de la réserve d'alcool à lui tout seul ses derniers jours. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand le lycée a appelé parce que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'y mettait plus les pieds. Et quand j'ai été voir dans sa chambre, j'ai vu toutes les bouteilles vide.

-Il est où ?

-Dans sa chambre, entrain de cuver.

-Et pour cette histoire entre vous ?

-Il n'y a rien entre nous. De temps en temps, il a besoin de s'envoyer en l'air. Et comme je suis là, je me porte volontaire.

-T'a quoi, quarante ans ? C'est pas un peu dégueulasse ?

-J'ai que vingt-cinq ans, je te signale.

-Justement, pourquoi tu n'es pas casé ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Hiccup fronça les sourcils.

-Tu l'aimes.

-Ça ne te regardes pas.

-C'est pour ça que tu te portes volontaire.

Aster s'écarta en soupirant.

-Écoutes, c'est toi qu'il aime, d'accord ? Moi je lui sers juste quand il a envie. Mais dès que vous commencerez à coucher ensemble, je ne lui servirais plus.

-T'es amoureux de lui.

-Laisses tomber, okay ? Va juste le voir.

Aster retourna en salle et Hiccup le regarda partir, ajoutant cette nouvelle donnée au reste. Il trouva Jack allongé sur le lit, plus pale que jamais ; complètement inconscient.

Hiccup le veilla jusqu'à qu'il émerge. Il réfléchit à la situation. Jack couchait avec Aster. Jack l'aimait. Il aimait Jack. Aster aussi aimait Jack. Et s'il ne réagissait pas tout de suite, Jack finirait par se lasser de l'attendre et se tournerait vers Aster, et il le perdrait pour toujours.

Jack émergea vers midi. Il cligna des yeux de se teint le crâne. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises et grogna. Hiccup lui caressa le dos gentiment mais Jack repoussa sa main.

-Casses-toi, Bunny, laisses moi…

-Euh… C'est moi…

Jack tourna la tête vers Hiccup et se redressa. Il plia les yeux, comme s'il avait du mal à le voir.

-Hiccup ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-J'ai réfléchis à la situation, et… Je suis venu te parler.

-T'es venu officialiser la rupture ? Grogna le punk.

-Non, je suis venu…

Il soupira.

-Je suis venu pour qu'on continue, toi et moi. Je t'aime. Et j'ai pas envie de te perdre. Et si… Je sais que tu as des façons de voir les choses différentes des miennes. Mais j'ai pas envie que ça se mette entre nous. Alors…

Il souffla un bon coup et retira son T-Shirt.

-Je ne veux plus que t'aille voir ailleurs.

-Hiccup…

-Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

-Non.

Jack s'assit.

-C'est ce que tu veux.

-Mais c'est pas ce que toi tu veux. Et je ne veux pas te forcer à faire ça si tu en as pas envie.

-J'en ai…

-Non. Je sais que c'est pas vrai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Hiccup ça fait six mois qu'on sort ensemble. Je sais que tu ne te sens pas prêts. Tu fais ça uniquement parce que tu penses que c'est la seule façon de rester avec moi.

-Et c'est pas le cas ?

-Hiccup…

-Je ne veux pas que tu ailles voir ailleurs. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Ce qui est fait est fait. Mais à partir de maintenant, c'est à moi de… De donner un peu de ma personne pour être sûr que tu restes avec moi. Alors…

Il se leva et retira son pantalon et son boxer. Il sentit le regard de Jack lui brûler la peau.

-Fais moi l'amour.

-Hiccup… Fit Jack qui semblait en plein conflit.

Hiccup le retourna sur le lit et se mit au-dessus de lui pour l’embrasser. Jack accueillit tout d’abord les élans amoureux avec entrain avant de le retourner sur le lit et de l'embrasser fougueusement.

-T'es sûr de toi ?

-Ouais.

-Hiccup, si t'as des doutes, dis le maintenant, parce que…

-Jack, fit le nerd en lui attrapant le visage. Je veux que tu me baises. Je veux te sentir en moi et te sentir encore quand je serais rentré chez moi.

Jack grogna.

-Putain, tu vas me tuer…

Il l'embrassa langoureusement tout en retirant son T-Shirt et son boxer.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi, bébé…

Hiccup soupira alors que son petit ami lui embrassait le torse. Il s'attaqua à un téton qu'il mordilla et lécha et quand les deux furent durent et tendus, il descendit à sa virilité qu'il vénéra alors qu'il le préparait. Hiccup connaissait cette partie par cœur. C'était celle qu'ils avaient répétés des dizaines de fois dans la chaleur du moment. Mais ça changea quand Jack attrapa des préservatifs. Il en enroula un autour de son sexe et attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il souffla.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Oui. Fais-le.

Jack se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Il colla son front au sien.

-Je vais y aller, maintenant.

Hiccup hocha la tête et Jack le pénétra doucement. Immédiatement, Hiccup se crispa et Jack couvrit son visage de baisers en lui murmurant des paroles d'encouragement. Après quelques minutes, Jack lui demanda s'il pouvait y aller et Hiccup hocha la tête. Le punk entreprit de faire de doux vas et viens tout en continuant de lui murmurer combien il était parfait, à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Hiccup finit par se détendre un petit peu et commença à rendre de lents coups de rein. Jack se mit à accélérer un petit peu et un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Ils se figèrent et tournèrent doucement la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Aster se tenait là, un verre d'eau gazeuse à la main.

-Je pensais que t'aurais besoin d'aspirine avec la cuite que tu t'es prise…

-Euh… Merci. Tu peux le poser sur la table ?

-Okay.

Jack se pencha vers Hiccup et embrassa sa nuque, mais le petit brun ne pouvait détacher son regard du serveur. Aster jeta un coup d’œil aux fesses du punk puis il regarda Hiccup et quand il vit qu'il était observé, il détourna la tête rapidement.

-Aster, attends, fit Hiccup.

-Nan, je vais vous laisser.

-C'est ça, casses toi… Murmura Jack.

-Viens avec nous.

-Hein ? Firent les deux autres stupéfait.

-Hiccup, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, fit Jack.

-Le jour où je partirais… Normalement, cette année, j'ai un voyage en Italie de prévu. Pendant une semaine. Je sais que t'ira encore voir ailleurs. Et si tu fais vraiment ça qu'avec Aster, autant voir ce qu'il vaut.

-Non. Bunny, redescend, okay ?

-Non. Écoutes, Jack, j'en ai envie, d'accord ?

-C'est ça, pour que tu me fasses un caca nerveux parce que je t'ai trompé ?

Hiccup lui mit une taloche derrière la tête.

-On est tout les deux là, crétins. Tu me trompes pas si je suis là.

-C'est pas faux. Mais bébé, je ne pense pas que tu sois apte à endurer une double pénétration là tout de suite, surtout pour ta première fois.

Hiccup sourit et glissa ses mains sur les fesses de son petit ami.

-Ça tombe bien, parce que c'est pas moi qui vais morfler.

-Hein ?

Il les écarta et regarda Aster. Jack était dos à lui et ne voyait pas la tente dans le pantalon serré du serveur.

-T'es partant ?

Aster le regarda.

-T'es sûr de toi ?

Hiccup saisit parfaitement le double sens de la demande et lui sourit.

-Oui.

-T'es farfelue… Grogna Jack.

Hiccup lui sourit et l'embrassa.

-Vous allez me tuer, tout les deux, fit Aster en retirant sa cravate à la hâte.

Il dégrafa son pantalon et l'ouvrit. Il se mit sur le lit et commença à préparer Jack.

-T'es un tordu, Haddock.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est comme ça que tu veux perdre ta virginité ?

-Oui. Avec mon petit copain et son amant.

Aster pénétra Jack qui grogna en arquant le dos.

-Putain, Bunny…

-Désolé, fit-il contre son épaule.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Hiccup qui lui souriait.

Quand il donna des coups de reins, Jack repris les siens et Hiccup soupira de plaisir. Il regardait son amant se concentrer pour lui donner du plaisir alors qu'il subissait avec un plaisir qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler les assauts du deuxième qui rentra bien vite en mode automatique. Il pilonna Jack qui cessa rapidement d'essayer de donner des coups de rein à Hiccup, le laissant les baiser tout les deux. Jack colla son visage dans le cou d'Hiccup en grognant de plaisir alors que le nerd regardait le serveur faire avec fascination. Puis quand le plaisir fut trop grand, il ferma les yeux sans réussir à s'en empêcher et gémit. Ils jouirent les uns à la suite des autres et s'écroulèrent sur Hiccup.

-Okay, là, je peux plus respirer.

Ils se mirent de part et d'autre du nerd et Jack regarda le serveur.

-Okay, c'était la première et la dernière fois que tu sautes mon mec.

-Nan, dit Hiccup, moi je suis partant pour qu'on recommence à l'occasion.

-T'es sérieux ? Fit le barman.

-Bah oui. Ça m’emmerde que tu couches avec mon copain, mais si je suis inclus dedans, ça… Ça me gêne carrément moins. Et je serais même partant pour qu'on recommence, quand je pourrais bouger.

Aster lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Merci.

Hiccup lui sourit.

-C'est pas l'tout les jeunes, mais je dois aller reprendre du service.

Il se leva du lit et reprit sa cravate avant de les saluer et de sortir.

-Je rêve pas, là, il t'a bien roulé une pelle ?

Hiccup le regarda en souriant.

-Quoi, t'es jaloux ?

-Un peu mon n'veux ! Il est hors de question qu'il te saute comme ça.

Hiccup se mit sur le côté.

-Alors on va établir des règles.

-Pff….

-Numéro 1 : quand je ne suis pas là, tu ne couches qu'avec lui, c'est claire ?

-Ouais… C'était déjà ce que je faisais avant, alors…

-Numéro 2 : Je veux que tu me dises quand tu couches avec lui.

-T'es sérieux, là ?

-Oh que oui.

-Donc… Ça veut dire qu'on va coucher ensemble plusieurs fois par semaine.

-Écoutes, honnêtement, j'en sais rien. Dans pas longtemps, il y a les examens de milieu d'année, et je veux vraiment les réussir donc…

-Bébé, je t'aime. Mais je sais pas si je pourrais attendre… Rien qu'une fois par semaine, ça me fait mal aux couilles…

-Dans ce cas, je veux que tu m'en parles avant, okay ? Et si vraiment je ne peux pas, t'ira voir Aster. Mais tu me préviendras avant d'accord ?

Jack l'embrassa.

-T'es le meilleur petit copain de la Terre, tu le sais ?

-Règle numéro 3…

-Oui ?

-Ça te dérange qu'on invite Aster, de temps en temps ?

-Je rêve ou tu flashes sur lui ?

-Non. C'est juste qu'il est sexy…

-Fais gaffe, hein. Je veux pas qu'il tombe amoureux de toi ou toi de lui et que vous vous barriez élever des moutons à la montagne.

Hiccup lui sourit et l'embrassa en se disant que son petit ami était vraiment aveugle.

-Pas de risque.

-Putain, quand je pense que ça fait des mois que j'essaye de trouver la soirée parfaite pour qu'on fasse ta première fois, et que ça s'est fait comme ça, à l'arrache…

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu ?

-J'en sais rien… Un dîner au restaurant… Des fleurs… Du chocolat, tout le tremblement, quoi…

Hiccup éclata de rire.

-Des fleures ? T'es sérieux ?

-Beh quoi ? C'est pas ce qu'ils font, les couples normaux ?

-Chéri, la première fois que tu m'as vu tout nu, c'est que tu m'as cassé les pieds pour voir mon tatouage. La première fois que tu as vu mon père, tu as tout fait pour qu'il te déteste, la première fois qu'on a eut un rapport sexuel, je t'ai violé, et c'est toi qui es venu me présenter des excuses. Et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais toi et moi, on a vraiment pas grand-chose en commun.

Il l'embrassa.

-Alors oublies la normalité.

Jack sourit et le serra contre lui.

-Eh, tu peux aller nous chercher une pizza pendant que j'appelle mon père pour lui dire que je passe la nuit là?

-Hey, pourquoi ce serais moi ?

-J'ai mal au fesses.

-Moi aussi. Et moi j'y suis allé doucement. Bunny, lui, il m'a défoncé le trou de balle !

-S'teu plaît, bébé…

Jack grogna avant d'aller chercher son pantalon.

-Tu me revaudra ça.

-Merci chéri !

Jack grogna et finit de s'habiller et alla avaler le verre d'aspirine avant de prendre sa carte bleu et de sortir.

Hiccup, toujours nu dans le lit sourit avant de réaliser que s'il était venu ici au départ, c'était parce qu'il l'avait trompé. Il s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il lui avait pardonné. Peut-être était-ce la partie de jambe en l'air qu'il venait de s'offrir qui lui avait fait oublier sa colère. En même temps, ce dit-il, si je veux que Jack comprenne mon point de vue, je dois comprendre le sien.

Et comme il l'avait fait remarquer à Jack, leur couple était loin d'être normal. Alors peut-être que c'était ça, la normalité, pour eux.


	5. Day 6 First Time

La première fois qu'Hiccup avait dit à son père qu'il était gay, son père avait manqué de s'étouffer avec son repas. Il était devenu blanc comme un linge et avait fixé son fils pendant cinq bonnes minutes, le mettant plus que mal à l'aise.

-Hum… Tu… Tu es sûr de toi… Ou… Tu sais, ça ne peut être qu'une phase…

-Je ne pense pas… Ça fait… J'ai toujours préféré les garçons… En faite.

-Et… Hum… J'y suis pour quelque chose ? Enfin, j'ai raté un truc dans ton éducation… Ou peut-être que j'aurais du me remarier…

-Ça… Je crois que ça n'aurait rien changé. J'ai toujours… D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, même quand il y avait Maman, je préférais les garçons…

-Et… Ça veut dire que tu vas t'habiller en fille, maintenant, ou…

-Non… Papa, j'ai pas… Je vais pas changer du jour au lendemain, je… Je suis le même. C'est juste… Une information de plus sur moi que je pense tu devais savoir. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que je suis.

-Hum.

Stoïck avait rien dit et Hiccup n'osa plus rien ajouter. Quand ils finirent de manger ce soir-là, Hiccup débarrassa la table et son père fit la vaisselle en silence. Avant de monter se coucher, Hiccup voulu avoir confirmation.

-Dis, tu… Tu me détestes, maintenant ou…

Stoïck avait soupiré.

-Non, Hiccup. Je ne te déteste pas.

-Et tu m'aimes toujours ?

-Oui.

-D'accord.

Hiccup savait qu'il n'en tirerait pas davantage, alors il s'en alla. Mais Stoïck l'appela.

-Hiccup, je ne suis pas fâché. C'est juste… Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. J'ai toujours pensé… Que tu finirais avec notre petite voisine… J'aurais jamais pensé que tu deviennes… Comme ça. Mais je ne suis pas fâché, j'ai juste… J'ai juste besoin de temps pour encaisser, d'accord ? Laisses moi un peu de temps.

-D'accord, Papa.

Stoïck avait souris et avait serré son fils contre lui.

-Je suis content que tu me l'ais dit.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour avouer ce genre de chose à son père, et je suis content que tu en ais autant.

-Merci Papa.

* * *

Quand Jack avait annoncé à ses parents qu'il était gay, son père l'avait ignoré et sa mère était rouge de colère.

-Jackson, si c'est une de tes blagues…

-Non. C'est la vérité. Je suis gay.

-Henry, dis quelque chose !

Son mari l'avait regardé avec un air fatigué.

-Ce gosse est une éternelle déception, Camille. Regardes son accoutrement, ça t'étonnes plus que ça qu'il aime les bites ?

-Mes fringues n'ont rien à voir là-d'dans, grogna Jack entre ses dents.

-Mais on ne peut pas le laisser lancer cette rumeur ! Imagines ce que diront les gens !

-Tout le monde sait que c'est un bon à rien, de toute façon. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins.

-Mais tu penses à plus tard ? Quand il devra prendre ta suite ? Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'avoir un héritier homo !

-Nan, on le recadrera d'ici là.

Pour la première fois du repas, Henry Overland regarda son fils.

-J'en ai rien à faire que t'aimes te faire enculer. Mais quand l'heure viendra, tu vas te trouver une femme. Tu vas arrêter de t'habiller comme ça, tu apprendras à bien te comporter dans le monde, et tu feras à ton tour un héritier.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ton entreprise pourris.

La claque était partie toute seule. Jack avait finit au sol, une marque violacée sur le visage.

-Tu feras ce qu'on te dit de faire, c'est compris ?

-J'en ai rien à foutre !

Henry avait attrapé Jack par les cheveux pour l’emmener dans son bureau tout en défaisant sa ceinture et Camille monta le volume de la télévision à mesure que les cris se faisaient plus forts. Jack avait souffert cette nuit-là, plus que d'habitude, mais il n'avait pas cédé. Et pour la première fois, c'est son père qui avait abandonné. Il avait décrété avoir eut mal au poignet et l'avais renvoyé dans sa chambre. Jack s'était enfermé dans sa salle de bain, et alors qu'il se prodiguait des soins tout seul sur son dos meurtrit, il appela le Guardians

_"Allô ?"_

-Bunny ?

_"Jack ? T'appelles tard, dis donc… J'allais partir."_

-Est-ce qu'Oncle Nick est là ?

_"Non, ils sont passés hier. Pourquoi ?"_

-Je… Je voudrais les…

_"Jack, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"_

-Rien.

_"C'est ton père, encore ?"_

-Dis lui juste que j'ai appelé okay ?

_"Jack, il faut que t'en parles…"_

-Salut Bunny.

Il raccrocha. Il s'écroula sur son lit et ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin quand on frappa à la porte. Le dos encore douloureux, il passa un T-Shirt et un pantalon de pyjama et alla ouvrir. C'était sa tante Tatiana. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle le serra contre lui.

-Bonjour, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va.

Une grimace s'échappa de ses lèvres mais elle lui fit un petit sourire et lui caressa la joue.

-On viens d'arriver, avec Nicolas. Tu nous rejoins en bas pour le brunch ?

-J'arrive.

Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux et redescendit dans le petit salon. Jack les rejoints peu de temps après. Il n'écouta pas leur conversations, se concentrant pour essayer de se retenir de crier et de grimacer tellement il avait mal. Mais au fil des années, il devenait expert dans l'art de cacher sa douleur.

-Comment va l'école, Jack ? Demanda sa tante.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais son père le devança.

-Il s'est encore fait virer. Ça fera seulement la troisième fois cette année. Et on est qu'en janvier. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas comme s'il nous restait beaucoup d'écoles dans lesquelles l'envoyer, étant donné qu'il s'est fait renvoyer de presque toutes...

Jack ne dit rien et se contenta d'avaler son café en se retenant de dire ce qu'il en pensait.

-Jackson, je t'ai dit cent fois d'arrêter d'avaler ça. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

Nicolas rigola.

-Laisses-le, Cam ! C'est un homme maintenant, un peu de café n'a jamais fait de mal !

-Ne soit pas trop laxiste avec lui, Nicolas. Ou il va te bouffer tout cru.

-Je pensais, dit Tatiana, la femme de Nicolas. On vit aux Étas-Unis, et il y a de bonnes écoles là-bas.

Henry rigola.

-Sérieusement ? Tu veux le prendre ? Ma pauvre sœur, tu ne le supporterais pas trois jours.

Jack serra le poing sur sa jambe. L'envie de répondre était bien trop forte mais il savait que s'il faisait honte à son père devant sa famille, il le paierait cher par la suite, bien plus que la veille.

-Nah, je suis sûr que Jackson est un bon gamin dans le fond, il a seulement besoin de changer d'air.

-Les écoles en Amérique ne sont pas données, glissa Camille.

-On prendra en charge sa scolarité, dit Nicolas.

-Et ça vous ferait certainement du bien à vous, d'avoir un peu de repos, ajouta Tatiana. Ma pauvre chérie, on a l'impression que tu as pris 10 ans depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, ajouta-t-elle à sa belle-sœur.

-C'est vrai ? Fit-elle horrifiée.

-On vous le ramènera à Noël, continua Nicolas.

-Oui, fit Henry sur un ton pensif. Ça pourrait être une solution, effectivement.

Jack n'avait rien dit, trop heureux d'avoir enfin l'opportunité de se tirer de cet enfer. Il n'avait rien dit quand son père l'avait battu le soir même pour un prétexte idiot. Il n'avait rien dit quand il avait menacé de le faire tuer au moindre écart de conduite. Il n'avait rien dit et avait attendu patiemment de repartir avec son oncle et sa tante.

* * *

La première fois qu'Hiccup avait flashé sur un garçon, ça avait été Viggo, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Il était grand, brun, mignon, avec une barbichette sauvage qu'il laissait pousser et qui le rendait encore plus sexy. Puis il avait eut l'opportunité de le connaître, quand Viggo avait eut besoin de cours d'Histoire. Très vite il avait réalisé que Viggo était tordu. Hiccup avait peut-être un faible pour lui, mais il avait oublié d'être idiot. Viggo lui, avait pensé à tort qu'il pouvait manipuler Hiccup comme il manipulait le reste du monde. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait essayé de traîner Hiccup dans sa chambre, mais le petit nerd avait refusé. Quand Viggo s'était montré plus insistant, Hiccup avait fuis. Le lendemain, Viggo l'avait coincé avec son frère dans un coin et s'était montré brutal avec lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'à présent, il devait faire ce que lui voudrait. Le soir, quand il était rentré chez lui, son père avait vu les bleues et était devenu furieux. Il avait débarqué le lendemain à l'école et avait tiré les deux frères par la peau du cou dans le bureau du principal. Il avait obtenu leur renvoi définitif de l'école et quand Hiccup lui avait mentionné qu'il pensait les avoirs vu, un jour, alors qu'il traînait en ville près d'une librairie, il avait été chez eux pour leur coller la trouille de leur vie et il avait appris peu après que les frères avaient déménagé.

* * *

La première fois que Jack avait flashé sur un garçon, ça s'était terminé aussi rapidement que ça avait commencé. Il avait quatorze ans et il avait craqué sur l'assistant du prof de sport. L'assistant avait 18 ans, mais quand il avait vu que Jack avait un faible pour lui, il s'en était servit. Il lui avait demandé de petits services, comme de subtiliser le cahier de son tuteur de formation pour savoir quelle note il aurait et ses appréciations. Ensuite, il avait fait de lourd sous entendu sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas d'argent et Jack s'était naturellement proposé pour lui en récupérer. Il avait volé ses parents, qui, au vu du nombre de billets dans leurs portes-feuilles, n'avaient rien remarqué. Quand il lui avait ramené, Pitch l'avait chaleureusement remercié et lui avait proposé d'aller faire un tour dans sa voiture. Jack, un peu naïf, avait accepté. Son rêve de grand amour s'était brisé à l'arrière de la voiture de Pitch. Jack n'avait pas protesté ou s'était débattu. Et quand ils s'étaient séparés, Jack n'avait plus jamais voulu le revoir.

* * *

La première fois que Jack et Hiccup avaient emménagés ensemble, ça avait été sportif. Ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler pour savoir qui aurait la pièce supplémentaire, quels posters ils devaient accrocher, comment mettre le lit, mettre une télé supplémentaire dans la chambre… Ce n'était pas des grosses disputes, juste des bagatelles qui se réglaient facilement. Ils avaient passé deux jours à trouver comment arranger leur appartement. Et le résultat donnait bien. Hiccup avait la pièce en plus, lui faisant un atelier lorsqu'il peignait ou inventait et Jack avait eut sa télé dans sa chambre. Ils étaient restés près de quatre ans dans cet appartement, le temps des études d'Hiccup. Jack se contentait de faire des petits boulots et avait repris la suite de Bunny au bar de son oncle quand il était reparti en Australie. Quand ils avaient déménagés c'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'Hiccup avait laissé l'appartement. Mais comme lui avait dit Jack, ce jour-là, ils se lançaient dans une plus grande aventure.

* * *

La première fois qu'Hiccup avait vu les parents de Jack, ça avait été une catastrophe. Henry et Camille Overland l'avaient dévisagés quand il avait ouvert et le mari lui avait demandé qui il était d'une voix glaciale.

-C'est mon petit ami, avait répondu Jack.

Il était sortit avec ses parents dans le jardin et même si Hiccup était resté à l’intérieur, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre les éclats de voix.

-Je croyais que ta phase était passée, dit Camille.

-C'est pas une phase. Je suis comme ça, point barre. Vous avez rien à dire.

-Je vais te recadrer, moi, grogna Henry en commençant à enlever sa ceinture.

Jack lui saisit le bras violemment.

-Je t'interdit de faire ça ici, tu entends !

-Je ferais ce que je veux !

-Hiccup est pas au courant de ce que vous m'avez fait, et ça restera comme ça. Si vous êtes pas contents, cassez vous. J'ai jamais demander à ce que vous soyez là !

-On s'est dit que ce serait bien de voir ce que tu devenais après ce temps, mais bon… Comme d'habitude, tu nous déçois, dit sa mère.

-Vous m'avez ignoré pendant dix ans, et vous venez soudainement prendre des nouvelles ? Et comment vous avez su où on habitait, déjà ?

-Et c'est quoi comme nom, ça, Hiccup ? Demanda son père.

-Ton oncle ne nous a pas renseigné, on a dû embaucher un détective privé.

-Super…

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Jackson, tu reviens avec nous.

-Non.

-Jackson…

-J'ai plus quinze ans. Je sais me défendre. Et je vous interdit de lever la main sur moi. Je ne partirais pas avec vous. J'en ai rien à faire de votre vie, de ton entreprise ou de votre argent.

Henry jeta un coup d’œil à la maison.

-Oui, on peut pas dire qu'un peu d'argent, pour redresser cette bicoque en ruine, ça te fera du mal.

-C'est ma maison. On fera les réparations nécessaires avec notre argent. Cassez-vous, maintenant.

Henry soupira et se tourna vers sa femme.

-Bon, Camille, tu n'as que 43 ans. Tu pourrais me faire un nouvel héritier digne de ce nom ? Demanda Henry en s'éloignant.

-Je ne sais pas, il faudrait voir avec le médecin...

Jack attendit qu'ils remontent dans leur voiture pour rentrer. À l’intérieur, Hiccup le vit revenir en colère.

-Jack...

-Pas maintenant, Hiccup, s'il te plaît. J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Qu'ils aillent se faire enculer.

Hiccup lui attrapa la main.

-Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu voulais comme pizza.

Jack soupira, évacuant un peu sa colère.

-La même que d'habitude.

-D'accord.

Hiccup remonta chercher son porte feuille et quand il redescendit il trouva son petit ami sur un fauteuil, une bière à la main, l'air morose. Il mit sa main sur son épaule et Jack soupira.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Hiccup.

-Je parle pas, je veux juste te faire un câlin.

Jack soupira et regarda le brun.

-Je veux bien un câlin.

Hiccup sourit et l'enlaça.

* * *

La première fois que Jack avait vu Stoïck, ça s'était clairement mal passé. Jack avait été imbuvable avec Stoïck à tel point que l'adulte avait demandé à son fils de mettre son petit ami dehors. Ça avait conduit le jeune couple à se disputer violemment. Hiccup avait été horrifié parce qu'il avait fait, et avait couru chez lui. Jack, une fois qu'il avait pu marcher, avait été le voir le lendemain. Il avait d'abord vu Stoïck, et s'était excusé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je suis venu voir Hiccup. Mais je voudrais vous parler, d’abord.

-Je ne veux plus que tu viennes ici.

-Je sais.

-Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu traites Hiccup.

-Je le traite bien.

-Non. Si tu le traitais bien, tu ne l'aurais pas tripoté comme ça.

-J'ai… J'ai fait ça à cause de vous. Pas parce que je ne le respectais pas.

-J'avais bien compris. Mais je peux savoir ce que j'ai pu faire pour que tu décides d'avoir ce genre de comportement avec moi ?

Jack soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment… J'ai jamais vraiment réussit à me faire aimer de qui que ce soit… Même mes parents m'ont jamais… À part mon oncle et ma tante… Et Hiccup, personne ne m'a jamais vraiment apprécié. J'ai essayé de… Plusieurs fois, de me faire apprécier… Mais j'ai jamais… J'ai finit par me faire une raison. Et j'ai pensé… Que quoi que je fasse, vous ne m'aimerez jamais, alors autant vous faire chier…

-C'est ça que tu fais, quand les gens ne t'aiment pas ? Tu les emmerdes ?

-Ouais…

-Pourquoi tu fais ça au juste ? Si t'en a vraiment rien à faire, pourquoi tu les ignores pas, tout simplement ?

Jack détourna les yeux.

-J'en sais rien.

-Je pense que tu le sais.

-Chais pas…

-Peut qu'être parce qu'une réaction négative, c'est mieux que pas du tout ?

Jack grogna et refusa de regarder Stoïck.

-Vous êtes psy pour me sortir ça ?

-Je suis Commissaire Principal de Police. Des jeunes comme toi, j'en vois beaucoup. J'imagine que tu n'as pas reçus beaucoup d'amour, quand tu étais jeune.

-Pas vraiment, non, on peut pas dire ça…

-Mouais… Et pour Hiccup?

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas continuer à le traiter comme ça ?

-Je… Je le traite bien, je vous jure. Quand on est tout les deux, je ne pense pas qu'il se plaigne, j'essaye de… De faire comme il veut. Je l'aime et je sais pas comment c'est possible, mais il m'aime aussi… Alors j'essaye de tout faire pour qu'il reste avec moi…

-Alors pourquoi tu le traites comme ça quand je suis là ? C'est pour me prouver quelque chose, ou…

-J'en sais rien. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça…

-Écoutes, mon fils est… Il m'a déjà parlé de toi. Plusieurs fois. Et j'avoue… Savoir que mon fils aime un garçon… Ça ne m'empêche pas que je l'aime et que je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui… Et… J'avoue que hier, avec l'impression que tu m'as donné, j'avais juste envie de te tuer… Mais… Je veux bien être prêts à te laisser une deuxième chance. Mais je veux que tu le traites bien. Que tu l'écoutes. Parce que c'est quelqu'un de sensible, et de très gentils. Et que même si tu détestes les gens, que t'en a rien à foutre de tout, il mérite que tu fasses cet effort.

-Vous… Vous voulez bien me laisser une deuxième chance, alors ?

-Ouais. Mais je t'en donne pas cinquante. Tu en as juste une. Essayes de ne pas foirer.

-Ouais.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, hier, alors ?

-On viens pas d'en parler…

-Non. Ce qu'il s'est passé, quand vous êtes allés chez toi.

-Non.

-Gamin.

-Je ne vous en parlerez pas.

-Tu as fait du mal à mon fils ?

-Non, c'est pas… C'est compliqué.

-Mais encore ?

-C'est… C'est lui qui m'a… Il m'a fait mal.

-C'est lui qui…

-Ouais…

-T'imagines que je vais te croire ? Que mon fils, petit et frêle, t'a foutu une branlé ?

Jack se leva et souleva son T-Shirt, montrant les marques qu'Hiccup lui avait fait la veille.

-C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ?

-Ouais. Je l'ai mérité. J'ai… J'ai pas mal réfléchit depuis hier, et je sais que je l'ai mérité. J'ai… Je l'ai blessé, et… Enfin, je trouve normal qu'il m'ait blessé en retour.

-Ça m'a pas l'air d'une relation très saine, ça…

-Je sais… Je… Je sais que je suis le problème… Mais j'arrive pas à… À agir autrement. Je me suis toujours comporter comme un connard et aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arrêter…

-Commence déjà par aller t'excuser au près de mon fils.

-C'était prévu. Mais je voulais d’abord m'excuser au près de vous.

Stoïck soupira et regarda le punk. Peut-être qu'effectivement, il pouvait laisser une chance au gamin.

-Bon, j'imagine que t'es venu directement ici quand tu t'es levé ?

-Euh… Ouais pourquoi ?

-Quand tu te seras excuser au près d'Hiccup, ça te dit un p'tit dèj ?

Jack haussa les épaules, et Stoïck sourit.

* * *

La première fois qu'Hiccup avait rencontré Nicolas et Tatiana, ils étaient venus pour avertir Jack. Ils lui montrèrent un article dans lequel il avait été déclaré mort dans son pays d'origine. Jack avait jeté l'article en disant que ça lui était égal. Nicolas et Tatiana connaissaient bien leur neveux et savaient que derrière cette façade je-m'en-foutiste, Jack était affecté. Ils se regardèrent un instant, semblant penser la même chose.

-On voudrait… On voudrait te parler de quelque chose.

-Ça fait un petit moment qu'on y pense.

-Quoi ?

-On sait que tu as fait changer ton nom.

-Je refuse de reprendre le même nom que ces bâtards.

-Mon frère est un idiot, dit Tatiana. On sait ce qu'il t'a fait subir, c'est pour ça qu'on t'a pris avec nous.

-Je le sais, ça.

-Et avec ta sois-disant mort, il vient de prouver une fois de plus que c'est un crétin. Mais… On voudrait que tu saches que même si tu ne vois plus tes parents, nous, on est là.

Jack soupira et prit la main de sa tante.

-Je le sais. Je vous remercierais jamais assez de ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Nicolas prit la main de sa femme.

-Non, ce qu'on veut te dire, c'est qu'aujourd'hui si tu n'as plus de parents… Peut-être que tu accepterais d'en avoir de nouveau ?

-Vous… Vous voulez m'adopter ?

-Ça fait un moment qu'on y pense, déjà… Depuis qu'on a compris qu'Henry te tabassait, on a cherché à te prendre avec nous.

Jack n'avait rien dit pendant un moment puis les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il les essuya d'un revers de main et Tatiana le pris contre lui. Il la serra et Nicolas les rejoint et les enlaça tout les deux avec force et affection.

C'était la première fois qu'Hiccup voyait Jack pleurer. Et s'il n'était pas déjà raide dingue de son compagnon, il en serait certainement tomber amoureux ce jour-là.


	6. Day 7 Sex with clothes on

Quand Hiccup lui avait annoncé qu'il devait partir un mois dans un pays étranger, pour ses études, le monde de Jack s'était effondré. Il s'était tout d'abord demandé comment il allait faire pour dormir s'il était sans son amant. Puis il s'était demandé comment il survivrait s'il devait cuisiner tout seul. Puis il avait réalisé qu'il devrait s'en tenir à la branlette pendant un mois et ça avait achevé de le déprimer. Pourtant, il avait encouragé Hiccup à partir.

-Tu es sûr ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je ne suis pas là…

-T'inquiètes, je survivrais, répondit le punk avec un sourire forcé.

-J'ai peur que tu te sentes seul…

-T'inquiètes, et puis j'aurais Krokmou pour me tenir compagnie.

En entendant son nom, le chat leva lentement la tête vers lui puis se leva et sortit de la pièce.

-Enfin, si on veut.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Oui. Il faut que tu partes, c'est bien pour toi. Tu as envie de partir, non ?

-Oui…

-Alors c'est ce qu'il faut que tu fasses. T'inquiètes pas pour moi. Nick et Tatiana viendront vérifier que je ne suis pas mort, et de toute façon, j'ai déjà vécu tout seul, je m'en sortirais, ne te fais pas de soucis.

-Justement… J'ai peur que… Tu m’appelleras si tu veux coucher avec Aster…

-Parole d'honneur.

Il avait pris Hiccup contre lui et l'avait serré. Il savait que le petit nerd serait toujours inquiet, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir partir pendant un mois, mais c'était pour ses études, et ses études comptaient pour lui, alors il le laisserait partir.

Lui dire au revoir lui brisa le cœur, mais il se força à sourire quand même. Il regarda Hiccup partir avec un étau au cœur et s'en alla tout triste vers leur appartement. Ils s'appelaient tous les jours et s'envoyaient une centaine de messages, mais après une semaine, le manque de son amant le fit de plus en plus souffrir. Il envisagea de coucher avec Aster, mais il réalisa qu'il en avait pas envie. La seule personne qu'il voulait était son petit ami. Il prit des vêtements à lui dans l'armoire et les garda contre lui pour s'enivrer de l'odeur et essayer de dormir, sans succès. Un soir après deux nuits d'insomnie, il avait appelé Hiccup vers deux heures du matin, et c'est avec une voix endormie qu'il répondit.

_"Allô ?"_

-Hiccup ?

_"Jack, il y a un problème ?"_

-Tu me manques trop, bébé…

_"Toi aussi…"_

-J'arrive pas à dormir sans toi…

_"Chéri…"_

-Je sais que j'ai dit que je voulais que tu partes, mais tu me manques trop…

_"Tu as été voir Aster ?"_

-Nan, j'en veux… C'est toi que je veux… Tu reviens dans combien de temps ?

_"Dans 21 jours…"_

-Tu me manques trop…

_"Attends…"_

Il avait entendu des bruits étouffés de l'autre côté du combiné, puis le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et des pas. Une autre porte s'était ouverte, et un clac sonore s'était fait entendre avant qu'Hiccup ne reparle.

_"Je me suis mis dans les toilettes, comme ça je ne réveille pas les autres."_

-Je sais qu'il est tard, mais…

_"Chéri, je ne rentre que dans trois semaines… Tu veux pas essayer de dormir ?"_

-J'y arrive pas… J'ai essayé de prendre tes vêtements en me convainquant que c'était toi, mais ça marche pas…

_"J'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais tu as pensé à te prendre une cuite ? Ça t'aide à dormir, d'habitude…"_

-Nan… Bébé, c'est toi que je veux…

_"Jack, je suis dans un autre pays… Je ne peux pas revenir comme ça…"_

-Je sais… Mais tu me manques trop…

Hiccup soupira.

_"Jack…"_

-J'arrive même pas à manger… Enfin, je mange un peu, mais c'est pas comme d'habitude. La seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est toi… Ton sourire magnifique avec tes dents de travers, tes petites lunettes sur ton nez tout rond, les marques de la foudre sur ta peau… Ton p'tit cul serré…

_"Jack…"_

-Je sais, je suis un obsédé. Mais je te promets que la première chose à laquelle je pense, c'est ton visage. Et ton p'tit cul. Mais ton visage d'abord. Mais qu'est-ce tes fesses me manque.

_"À ce point là ?"_

-Oui… J’arrête pas de t'imaginer entrain de t'empaler sur ma bite… De te voir soit à quatre pattes ou sur le dos… Avec tes joues toutes rouges et tes petits couinement de plaisir trop bandants…

_"J'te jure… Tu devrais écrire du porno…"_

-Hiccup ça va ? T'as l'air… Essoufflé…

Hiccup se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il se caressait doucement. Les mots de son petit ami lui avaient collé une érection qu'il stimulait en l'écoutant parler.

_"Ça va… Continues…"_

-Continuer quoi ?

_"Comment tu m'imagines…"_

-Attends, je rêve ou tu te branles ?

_"Continues, bébé…"_

-J'hallucine…

_"Si t'es sage et que tu veux bien continuer…"_

-Oui ?

_"Je t'enverrais des photos…"_

Ça avait motivé Jack immédiatement. Il racontait à son petit ami toutes les fantaisies qui lui passaient par la tête et se régala des bruits qui sortaient d'Hiccup. Quand il eut finit, il tint promesse et lui envoya des photos dont Jack se servit pour se masturber. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt après et ne se réveilla que 15 h après. Durant les trois semaines qui suivirent, ils refirent ça à plusieurs reprises. Et lorsque le voyage se termina, Jack n'attendait que de finir son boulot pour retrouver son copain chez eux. Dès qu'il passa la porte, il appela son amant qui courut vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras. Il s'accrocha à lui et Jack se laissa tomber contre la porte, l'embrassant fougueusement, avec le nerd assit sur lui.

-Tu m'a tellement manqué, bébé… Dit-il à travers les baisers.

-Toi aussi, chéri… Murmura Hiccup.

Jack lui dévora la bouche et finit par arrêter de l'embrasser.

-Bébé, crois surtout pas que je te respecte pas, mais…

Hiccup se remit à l'embrasser.

-La ferme et sautes-moi…

-Oh putain merci…

Jack ouvrit son pantalon et en sortit son érection.

-T'es déjà excité ? Demanda Hiccup en souriant.

-Tu veux rire j'ai pensé qu'à ça depuis un mois. Ça fait deux jours que j'ai la trique presque non-stop.

Hiccup ricana et l'embrassa avant de se redresser pour se mettre sur les genoux. Il défit son pantalon et le baissa suffisamment pour qu'il ait les fesses à l'air libre. Et bien qu'il aurait presque joui rien qu'en voyant l’érection de son amant, Jack le ralentit.

-Bébé, t'es pas prêts… Ça fait un mois et faut te préparer ou t'auras trop mal.

Hiccup sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Tu crois que je fais quoi depuis trois heures que je suis rentré ?

Jack écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire et de le laisser s'empaler sur lui.

-T'es le mec le plus parfait de la Terre, tu le sais ?

Hiccup sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

-Et toi tu es le petit copain le plus attentionné du monde. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien me faire l'amour…

Jack sourit et l'attrapa par les hanches. Presque immédiatement, il lui imposa un rythme soutenu qui, au vu des gémissements que poussait le brun, ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Hiccup s'accrocha à sa veste et essaya de l'embrasser mais quand Jack accéléra, il n'arrivait plus à penser et rejeta la tête en arrière.

-Oui chéri, oui…

-Tu m'a tellement manqué, Hiccup…

-Toi aussi bébé…

Jack grogna avant de laisser tomber sa tête contre sa nuque et de le serrer contre lui d'une main. De l'autre, il le fit aller et venir de plus en plus vite sur son membre et Hiccup se mit à crier quand il jouit. Jack grogna avant de jouir à son tour et se laissa complètement tomber contre la porte d'entrée. Hiccup se lova contre lui et l'embrassa doucement.

-Tu m'a tellement manqué, mon amour, dit Jack.

-Toi aussi mon coeur, dit Hiccup. Il n'y a pas un seul jour ou je ne suis pas regretter d'être partit.

-Nan, s'était pour tes études, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Et puis t'es revenu…

Jack ricana.

-On est vraiment des obsédés, on a même pas enlevé nos vêtements.

Hiccup rigola doucement.

-Nan, on est juste très très amoureux.

Jack sourit et l'enlaça.

-Au faite pourquoi t'as dit que j'étais attentionné, tout à l'heure ? C'est parce que j'ai pensé à te préparer, ou…

Le brun se redressa un peu.

-Non, pour être franc avec toi, jusqu'au soir où… Où on a commencé à s'envoyer des photos, j'ai cru que t'avais été voir Aster, et que t'avais oublié de m'en parler.

-J'ai pas été le voir.

-Je sais.

Hiccup l'embrassa doucement.

-C'est pour ça que t'es meilleur copain du monde. Parce que tu m'aimes tellement que même quand je ne suis pas là, et avec mon autorisation, tu ne vas pas voir ailleurs.

-Il y a que toi que je veux, bébé… Et de toute façon, je crois que t'es le seul capable de me satisfaire. J'ai… Quand tu me manquais trop, j'ai essayé d'aller voir Aster, mais… Ça me faisait tomber la trique tout de suite. C'est mon pote, pourtant, et je l'aime, mais ça… Ça fait pas comme avant. Il n'y a que toi qu'arrive à me faire bander et à me faire jouir… Je t'aime, Hiccup.

Hiccup rigola doucement.

-Je sais que ça fait bizarre que je te dise que je t'aime après t'avoir parlé de la vie de ma bite, mais...

-Non, non ça va, dit Hiccup en souriant.

Il l'embrassa amoureusement.

-Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça…

Jack sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se leva, portant Hiccup dans ses bras et alla dans leur chambre. Il déshabilla son petit ami et lui-même avant de se mettre au lit et de refaire l'amour plus tendrement et ils s'endormirent tout les deux, simplement heureux.


End file.
